Not Your Typical Halloween Night
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. Jimmy and Marina volunteer to be on patrol in their small neighborhood. What's that? A confession? Hm, maybe. Read on to find out. T to be safe.


**Jimmy, Marina and Vincent fall in the category of "forgotten characters" from the Pokémon anime because they appeared in the side series and were mentioned (sort of) by Vincent in the main series where they decided to call him "Jackson" for some odd reason. Anyway, I thought I'd try my hand at writing QuestShipping and this one kind of has a real-life scenario. Mentions of Kris/Ethan, Lyra/Silver and a new pair!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the storyline, OCs (just a few) and street names.**

* * *

 **Not Your Typical Halloween Night**

(Streets of New Bark Town, Johto)

Everyone knew that Master circuit representative Jimmy Kenta had feelings for Pokémon Idol and coordinator Marina Davis. Even their mutual childhood friend Vincent Jackson knew it. *

Speaking of the duo, let's check up on them, shall we?

* * *

(Outside of the Kenta residence)

"See ya, mom and dad," Jimmy called, Typhlosion already waiting in the yard. Jimmy was wearing a pair of shorts, but he also had on a bright yellow jacket.

Typhlosion roared and Jimmy sighed. "Yeah, I have them all right here," he said to his loyal starter. On his belt were 6 Poké Balls. He took one last look at his childhood home on Autumn Tree Drive before setting off with Typhlosion.

The two made their way down to the corner of Autumn Tree Drive and Whispering Wind Lane where they would be meeting up with Marina.

* * *

(Outside of the Davis residence)

"Marina darling," her mother's voice rang out to her from the stairs. "Don't be late for your date!" she teased.

" _Mom_!" Marina protested. It was not a date. She and Jimmy both volunteered to be on patrol. She had on a pair of reddish orange capris and had a jacket similar to Jimmy's; the difference being that hers was a hot pink.

"Mis," her Mismagius (she ended up evolving Little Miss) said.

"Don't be out too late, dear," Marina's father said as he read the newspaper.

"Let's go," she said, opening the door for Mismagius. Like Jimmy, she also had 6 Poké Balls on her person, but she put three in either jacket's pocket. She made her way out and into the darkness of the night, but there were a few street lamps.

* * *

(Intersection of Autumn Tree and Whispering Wind)

Jimmy and Typhlosion were there. To kill some time, he texted his top trainers, reminding them of the gathering. Once he sent that, he then sent a text to his competitors in the Master circuit. Ash Ketchum was representing Kanto. Brendan Birch represented Hoenn. Paul Rebolledo had Sinnoh. Unova was represented by Nate Werner. Kalos had Calem Lafleur as its representative. There were gatherings held from time to time.

Ash's well-known top trainers were Gary Oak, Leaf Green, Ritchie Jayne and Chase Slate.

Jimmy's were Ethan Aurum, Kris Henderson, Silver Storm and Vincent Jackson.

Brendan's were Wally Hayden, Harrison Velasquez, Tyson Tetsuya and Katie Quinto.

Paul's were Lucas Rowan, Angie Martin, Barry Matthews and Nando Nakai.

Nate's were Hilbert Black, Hilda White, Hugh Minagawa, Cameron Kaplan and Trip Engels.

Calem's were Alain Ono, Astrid Ayaka, Trevor Lockwood and Tierno Katsu.

* * *

His phone buzzed. It was a text from Silver stating that he was meeting his girlfriend's parents for the first time. He then got a text from Vincent stating that he and Macy were going on their first date. Ethan texted him saying that he and Kris were at the mall and just escaped the press, wanting to know _everything_ about the couple. He started walking to try and find Marina, until he bumped into someone.

"Ow. Watch where you're... Jimmy?" Marina asked.

Jimmy blinked a couple of times. "Heh. Sorry, Mar. My parents are always telling me to take my eyes off of my Pokégear when I'm using it," he said.

Other than keeping their small neighborhood safe, Jimmy had another goal for this Halloween night: figuring out how to confess his feelings for Marina.

The two had a relatively smooth patrol. The smaller kids had long gotten home by now and some of the slightly older kids were out. Then there were the teenagers. Jimmy and Marina _may_ be in their twenties, but there are still crazy teenagers.

"Come on, let's see if we can get some candy, for old time's sake," he said.

Marina agreed. "Okay. It'll feel a little odd without Vincent," she replied. Over time, the two boys had patched their friendship. Then they met Silver, someone they _never_ thought they'd meet. Silver had been on his own quest to find his _real_ parents, with Lyra there in the later years. Ethan had also been another of Jimmy's boyhood friends and formed a better friendship with Vincent. Kris and Vincent got along rather well, especially because they were next-door neighbors.

As they made their way back to Autumn Tree Drive to get a start, Marina felt a cramp and had to sit down. "You alright?" Jimmy asked, worried.

Marina nodded. "I think so. I'm just coming off of a sprained ankle," she confessed. She looked up into the night sky. Jimmy took notice of this and remembered when he, Ethan, Kris, Vincent and Marina would all stare at the sky during the night.

He also found himself stargazing once again, but he didn't mind. He reached for Marina's hand and then one of their Pokégears went off. This time, it had been Marina's. "Lyra just texted me saying that her mom is making a variety of Halloween cookies. Zubat-shaped cookies, pumpkin-shaped cookies and even some shaped like autumn leaves." She sprung up and winced, but shook it off. "Come on, try and catch me!" she said.

* * *

Along the way to Lyra's house, they did get some candy from different neighbors and both were currently munching on their snacks while running, Jimmy and Typhlosion still in hot pursuit.

"Marina, look out!" Jimmy called, hoping she would hear him. His flashlight was shining on a rock, which unfortunately, Marina tripped over. Driven by that and Marina's yelp, Jimmy and Typhlosion raced to her.

"Jimmy," she called, unable to see because she had dirt in her eyes. "Are you there?"

"I'm here. Uh, Typhlosion, can you get the medical kit?" Jimmy asked after he swallowed the last of his peppermint stick.

He gently held Marina up and sprayed some water in her face, getting rid of any particles. "Open your eyes when you're ready, Mar," he said. Jimmy noticed she had some chocolate on her lips. Oddly, Jimmy never thought to mix the two.

Marina slowly opened her eyes and covered her mouth. "Ooh, I shouldn't have done that," she said.

Without another word, Jimmy kissed Marina. On the lips. Peppermint met chocolate and Jimmy realized what he had just done. "Agh. Marina, I can't take it anymore. I'm in love with you," he said.

"Your lips taste good," she said, realizing his last sentence. "I feel the same."

A flash was heard. Damn paparazzi. Jimmy grunted in annoyance before fishing for the Poké Ball he knew contained the help he wanted. A buzzing was heard. "Beedrill, Toxic Spikes!" he said as the press tried to move in closer. Beedrill complied and threw in a Sludge Bomb for good measure.

Jimmy grinned at his Bug/Poison-type for thinking to add an extra attack. "Beedrill, you rock and you rule!"

Jimmy picked up Marina bridal style and ran to Lyra's house. Luckily, Lyra didn't live too far from Jimmy. Lyra's father worked the night shift, but one of her Pokémon opened the door. Her Marill, to be exact.

"Hi Marill, hi Mrs. Soul," Jimmy called. She turned and saw Marina. "I'm going to put her on the couch, if that's okay."

Mrs. Soul nodded. "Of course. I take it the paparazzi showed up?"

Jimmy nodded. "Marina, what were you saying you shouldn't have done?" he asked.

She showed him a wrapper. A Heath bar. Heath bars had chocolate and –toffee. He had Marina sit up when she was ready and Mrs. Soul gave her a soft cookie in the shape of her signature Pokémon: Wani-Wani.

Jimmy got his in the shape of a Typhlosion. "I guess we're official," Jimmy said. Typhlosion eyed the cookie. Jimmy took a bite and Marina did the same. Thankfully, it didn't hurt. After a while, the two left the Soul residence. Typhlosion did a good job acting as a support for Marina. Jimmy recalled Beedrill.

Jimmy knocked on the door. "Mom, dad?" Marina called. The lights flicked on and the door opened.

"What happened?" Mrs. Davis asked as Little Miss floated in. Marina told her the truth.

Mr. Davis placed a hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "Thank you for taking care of Marina," he said. He then whispered into Jimmy's ear, "She can be a bit stubborn." Jimmy nodded. He noticed what time it was. At 12:02, it was Tuesday already.

"I'll call you tomorrow morning, okay, Marina?" he asked. She nodded.

He pecked her cheek and left with Typhlosion. He opened the door to his house and explained the situation.

Jimmy did it. He _finally_ told Marina Davis how he felt about her. Why his stomach felt like it was filled with Butterfree was another matter. Jimmy finally succumbed to sleep at 12:05am.

* * *

 **I think that's a good end spot, don't you?**

 **(*) The fact that Jackson can be used as a surname is something I took as my advantage. Speaking of surnames, I've learned from other writers ( I am Lu and NoSignalBlueScreen) that it's easier to use their Japanese names or the surnames of their voice actors (or actresses) in any language.  
**

 **A/N: Yes, I thought of the ship of Vincent/Macy and I'll mention the other ships within the lines below. Some head canon clarifications. One, I believe that Jimmy and Ethan are two different people. Two, I** _ **do**_ **believe that Giovanni could be Silver's father, but we don't know who his mother is, so that's that. On a related note, I mean, Silver essentially hates Giovanni, so when he's old enough, he legally changes his last name to Storm. Three, I head canon that Brendan is Professor Birch's son. Four, I head canon that Lucas is Professor Rowan's grandson (if you don't already know that from "His Distance" which is on my to-do list, I promise). Five, I head canon that Drew and Wally are twin brothers. Let me know what you think of my head canons.**

 **...Oh, right, the other ships. Kanto: Gary/Leaf, Ash/Misty. Johto: like I said at the top, but Silver/Lyra, Vincent/Macy, Ethan/Kris and Jimmy/Marina. Hoenn: Wally/Lisia, Brendan/Brianna ( Contestshipper16 and YellowDragonMuffin came up with this) and Tyson/Katie. Sinnoh: Paul/Dawn, Lucas/Leona (I decided to make her a trainer/coordinator), Nando/OC, Barry/Ursula, Angie/Cameron. Unova: Hilda/Hilbert, Nate/Rosa, Hugh/OC. Kalos: Calem/Serena, Trevor/Shauna, Alain/Astrid, Tierno/Zinnia.**

... **and** **the Master circuit? My friend Katz Monster came up with the idea of a Pokémon master for each region. She also granted me permission to use the idea. The Master circuit is a series of tasks and challenges that one must do before they challenge the current Pokémon master of their home region. I'll probably make a story about that sometime in the future, but I thought I'd let you know.**

 **Well, that's, oh no. That's not all.**

 **One day late. I really hope that everyone had a good Halloween and as you probably noticed, I included that today is Tuesday in the one-shot. I would've stayed up, but I still live with my parents and I am limited to my late night computer usage that doesn't relate to schoolwork.  
**

 **As always, R and R, F and F, vote and ask. That's all for this one-shot and I look forward to seeing the reviews.**

 **``Eagle**

 **PS I'll probably put a one-shot up of the aftermath. …No, I don't think it'll be in the morning. Also, have you guys seen the final evolutions? What team are you on?**

 **Revision date: 11/18/16**

 **Revisions made: adding Trip, changing Barry's last name**

 **Second revision date: 11/24/16**

 **Revisions made: adding Vincent's last name, changing an OC's first name**


End file.
